


considering that i love you

by starryhuney



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, i wrote this instead of doing the mountains of work i need to complete lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryhuney/pseuds/starryhuney
Summary: Nick and Karl have been getting closer lately, and Alex doesn’t know how to feel. They still talk to him a lot, they still care for him a lot, they still love him a lot. It just felt different. Alex tried to ignore how whenever Karl would laugh, Nick would stare at him with the fondest of looks. How they exchanged soft and subtle touches that burned their way into his head. Everything they did felt so loud, so unbelievably deafening.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 28
Kudos: 469





	considering that i love you

Someone was tapping their pencil against their desk, faintly pulling Alex away from his thoughts. He glanced over at them, shifting his eyes back to the board when he heard the teacher speak. Alex sighed, his mind immediately starting to drift again.

Nick and Karl have been getting closer lately, and Alex doesn’t know how to feel. They still talk to him a lot, they still care for him a lot, they still love him a lot. It just felt different. Alex tried to ignore how whenever Karl would laugh, Nick would stare at him with the fondest of looks. How they exchanged soft and subtle touches that burned their way into his head. Everything they did felt so loud, so unbelievably deafening. 

He hated it. He hated how jealous he felt, even if he didn’t understand why. He hated how he wanted them to stop, to stop being affectionate towards each other. He didn’t know why it was even a problem. Even though he wanted everything to go back to normal, he had a slight pang of guilt in his chest thinking about it. He didn’t know what to do with himself, to do with his thoughts, with his wants. They’ve become overpowering. 

“Karl Ja-”.

Alex zoned in onto the teacher calling roll, his eyes snapping towards any movement he could see. He heard Karl say “here”, alongside his sweater covered hand shooting up. A small smile formed on Alex’s face as he watched Karl shuffle around his desk. He was surprised he didn’t see his bubbly and colorful friend enter the class, too deep in his own thoughts. Frowning, Alex realized how far away he was, puffing out air from his nose in annoyance.

The entirety of the class, Alex threw glances over at his friend. It was difficult to absorb any material that wasn’t Karl related. He looked so… pretty, even if he was on the other side of the class. Alex admired Karl’s profile, watching as his nose scrunched up each time he didn’t understand what the teacher had explained. He barely was able to see his friend stick a bit of his tongue out his mouth when he wrote, using his sweater to brush away any eraser shavings. Everything Karl did ended up being so cute, so sickeningly adorable that Alex’s stomach was on the thin line of hurting from the tenseness. 

Still staring, Alex nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell rang loudly in his ears. He flickered his eyes around the room, trying to grasp any information from the class he obviously was distracted in. Everyone was packing up, standing up from their seats, chatter being heard amongst students. Flashing his eyes back to Karl, Alex provided a small smile as their eyes caught. Karl beamed, the blinding grin driving Alex to freeze completely in place. All he felt was the hotness on his face, burning his skin like lava, and the knot in his stomach was about to erupt like a volcano. 

Prying his gaze away, Alex started to gather everything, his mind going through thoughts a mile a minute. He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why his body reacted like that to his friend’s smile. He didn’t understand why he wanted Karl to be his only focus for the past hour. He didn’t understand anything. It all made him feel sick.

By the time Alex had gotten everything together and was going towards the door, Karl was standing in the hall. Nick was embracing him in a giant hug, his fingers lingering on Karl’s hips as they pulled away. Alex bit the inside of his cheek, moving his beanie farther down. He dipped his head and tried to go right by them without them noticing. 

“You’re not even gonna say hello?”, Nick said, a teasing tone floating around Alex’s head. It made his head spin.

“Hi,” he said as loud as he could muster at the moment, barely lifting his eyes to meet Nick’s. He offered a small smile, which was more like the corners of his mouth upturned in the slightest way. Both his friends frowned, separating completely from each other. They both took a step towards Alex, but he swiftly turned around, speed walking the opposite way of his class. He felt dizzy.

He wasn’t angry. He can’t be. He loves both of them so much it makes his heart hurt, he could never be legitimately upset at them. Alex squeezed his eyes shut as he walked through the halls, thinning of students. He felt a clump in his throat, tears pricking at the sides of his eyes, the cold air hitting his face as he reached the outside. He took a shaky breath in, looking up at the graying sky. 

Alex gulped, pressing his lips into a thin line, attempting to stop them from quivering. He felt his body start to stiffen, his breathing becoming more and more shaky. He was going to cry, throw up, scream, he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything. He never has. He suddenly clenched his fists, a soft sob leaving his mouth, a single rain droplet landing on a tiny patch of his forehead that wasn’t covered with his hair or beanie. Blinking, he felt more fall down, outstretching his hands and untensing them. 

He started to cry.

Sitting alone in a bathroom stall, Alex frantically texted his mom, trying his hardest to see through his tears. He let out a loud cough, his body trembling. His tears were like a broken dam, they didn’t stop with no plan of stopping. He was choking, desperate to get air into his lungs,desperate to calm down. He wiped his eyes roughly with his palm, begging his mom to pick him up early, right at that moment. Alex gulped down a large sob, seeing the worried texts from Karl and Nick popping up at the top of his phone. He swiped up every single one, making sure to never open them. He couldn’t handle anything right now, and he definitely couldn’t handle them.

He saw dots form on his screen, a sigh of relief as his mom responded, agreeing to pick him up. Alex pressed his forehead against his cool phone, attempting to calm himself down a little. He was going to puke. The image of Karl and Nick holding each other, so carefully, so fondly, so soft. It made him feel weird. It made him feel disgusting. He thickly swallowed, letting out a quiet cough, his brain swarming.

He loved his friends. He loved them. He absolutely adored them. There was no way he would be disgusted by them. They could make out in front of him and he wouldn’t bat an eye, nothing but adoration behind them.

Alex lost his breath, stopping dead in his tracks. He blinked away a few tears, his cold hands gripping his phone tighter. He replayed that thought over, and over, and over again. He imagined the soft touches Nick would leave on Karl’s face, their kiss sweet and simple. Nothing but them melting together like caramel, sticking like glue. Karl’s soft sighs, pressing harder into the kiss, a smile adorning his lips. A nice and innocent kiss shared by Alex’s best friends. He felt even more sick.

His phone buzzed, startling him out of his skin, almost causing him to fall over. His mom texted him that she was there, waiting patiently in the office. Letting out an unsteady breath, Alex shakily stood up, grasping the door of the stall for balance. Trying to walk as casually as possible, Alex glanced over to the mirror, almost tripping. His face was slightly red and his eyes looked so… low. He didn’t know how to explain it, and he was sick of not knowing anything.

Aggressively rubbing his face, Alex walked out the bathroom, trying to reach the main building as fast as possible. He felt his head pound along with the beat of his steps, wobbling all the over. Lightheaded, the imaginary kiss between Karl and Nick floated around his head. He doesn’t even know if they would ever kiss, let alone date each other. Everything felt confusing, butterflies swirling in his stomach, his body becoming tingly. 

Accidentally slamming the door open, he retreated into himself as all the people in the main office looked at him. Alex immediately darted his gaze towards the floor, faintly feeling his mom touch his shoulder. He was being led out the office by her, his brain and body suddenly too tired to function for itself. His mom was whispering something to him but he couldn’t hear a single word, fighting his brain from crying again.

He had been asleep for five hours, making it 3pm. Alex was groggy, refusing to wake up fully, but the voices and touches towards his body deprived him of the sleep he desperately wanted. He blinked his eyes, rubbing one with his finger, letting out a loud yawn. He opened his eyes halfway, trying to focus on anything, feeling his heart beat faster when it did.

Karl and Nick were standing over him, worry littered all over their faces. Alex stared at them blankly, his insides about to implode with multicolored daggers, a choking feeling climbing up his throat. He closed his eyes again, hoping and wishing that he was still asleep, that he was dreaming, that they weren’t less than two feet away from him. He felt his shoulder being shook, forcing him to accept that this was real. 

Alex suddenly sat up straight, nearly bumping his head against Karl’s. He looked at the area in the center between them, keeping his eyes glued onto the wall. He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. The sense of them staring into his soul was overwhelming, but he couldn’t bring it upon himself to look at them. He didn’t feel angry or uncomfortable, to be honest he didn't feel anything. He just wanted to avoid everything and sleep some more, deal with all this later.

“Hey,” Nick gently started off, reaching his hand out before reconsidering it. He tucked it awkwardly into his sweatshirt pocket.

“Hi,” Alex said deathly quietly, his own voice sounding foreign to him. He laid his hands on his lap, playing with his fingers to calm him down a bit. He wasn’t freaking out, but the more awake he became, the more his anxiety spiked.

“Hello,” Karl spoke with an even gentler tone, resting his hand over Alex’s. His fingers stilled, blinking his eyes slowly before darting them to Karl’s eyes, then Nick’s.

“What happened today? Did we do something-”, Nick attempted to say before Alex cut him off.

“Nothing happened,” Alex stated, trying to stay as emotionless as possible. If he didn’t think of anything, he would be able to get through the conversation, just enough to bullshit it. Unfortunately, they know him too well to let this be.

This time, Karl tried to speak, opening and closing his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows, intensely stared at Alex, trying to read him. Alex was beginning to sweat, the pressure of his thoughts banging on the cracked wall of his mind, threatening to burst out his mouth. He became so aware of everything, the in and out breathing of all of them, the faint rain hitting his window, his mom moving dishes around in the kitchen. It all was so much, too much. 

Karl seemed to figure out exactly what he wanted to say, but stopped when he noticed Alex’s eyes were tearing up. “Hey, hey, something obviously happened. I hate to see you cry,” Karl squeezed his hand, his expression as caring as can be.

Alex laughed bitterly, the sides of his eyes crinkling as an empty smile made it onto his face. “You would’ve hated me in second period then,” he said, still avoiding to look at them, the sick feeling bubbling in his stomach, clawing at his insides, desperate to break out.

He could tell they frowned at that. Alex bit his tongue, trying not to let the tears flow out. Karl’s hand was warm on top of his, giving him comfort but panic at the same time. Before he could dwell on it for too long, Nick tried speaking again. Alex flickered his eyes towards his face, immediately back tracking, cursing himself out in his mind. 

“Alex,” Nick whispered, “Alex look at me.”

He felt a hand delicately touch his chin, slightly rough but warm nonetheless, making his breath hitch. He studied Nick’s face, seeing his eyes darting all around his own face. Finally, both of their gazes met, their eyes locking. Alex felt like he was suffocating.

“Tell us what’s wrong. We love you to death and seeing you like this, it just, it just hurts. It hurts and I feel like I need to fix it and I’m sure Karl feels the same, too,” he spoke so carefully, his gaze lingering on Karl’s for a bit longer than necessary. Nauseous, Alex tried not to look at them, even though his eyes couldn’t help it. Images of them kissing popped back into his head, and for a split second, he could’ve sworn it happened. He shut his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“You guys… You guys are acting so, so different,” was all Alex could muster out before he dropped his head down. He was overwhelmed by everything, the warmness on his hand, the lack of warmth on his chin, his ideas and thoughts. It was starting to give him a headache. 

“Alex… I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I- We didn’t realize how damaging this could be to you. We just, we thought not telling you until we’re ready would be the best option-”, Karl rambled, his words stumbling out, his hand squeezing Alex’s even tighter.

“What, what are you talking about?”, Alex’s voice cracked as he raised his head to look at him. Nick looked at Karl, seemingly waiting for the nod of approval, before turning to Alex. 

“We’re dating.”

Alex started a list. A list of how much PDA Karl and Nick display in one day. It wasn’t necessarily for during school, but more for any moment he was with them or could see them. He kept it on his phone and would update it as it was happening, it wasn’t like they realized what they were doing. Maybe they did, but they certainly didn’t care how he felt about it. They would hold hands and press soft kisses everywhere, look at each other with the most lovesick looks Alex has ever seen, and spoke softer than Alex could even hear . He felt sick every time he was around them. 

He ruled it as him being single and lonely. That was the best and most reasonable explanation to why he feels the way he does. He needs time with people that aren’t constantly being disgustingly sweet. Alex didn’t know how to explain to them that he was gonna sit somewhere else for the day, so he didn’t.

Ignoring the feeling of guilt swelling up inside him, Alex attempted to walk confidently across the cafeteria, searching for anyone he knows. Anyone he’s ever talked to, been friends with, looked nice enough to not kick him off the table. Suddenly, a bright green hoodie popped into his vision, a wide smile forming on his face. Scampering over to the table where the oddly familiar green hoodied man sat, seeing him surrounded with a bunch of people.

Sighing with relief, Alex walked up to him, lightly tapping his shoulder. He turned around with a surprised look, which instantly changed to a welcoming one. Alex smiled at him, motioning to the table to silently ask permission to sit with him and his friends. The guy, who he remembered was named Clay, scooted over a bit for Alex to sit. As he sat, sudden realization washed over his entire body, making him hot and cold at the same time. 

He looked down at his food, putting in a great amount of effort to take a bite, suddenly feeling in between ill and full. Alex glanced up at Clay’s friends, feeling himself tense up, his guilt growing. There wasn’t unbelievable amounts of PDA for as far as he could tell, just a bunch of teenage boys sitting and fucking around at the lunch table. As he tried to engage himself in conversations, Alex couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting Karl and Nick. He missed them dearly already, even if their relationship has become overpowering. He missed them, he missed watching them finish each other sentences, how loudly Karl would giggle at Nick’s stupid quips, how they tried to be subtle with their kisses. Alex even missed when they didn’t even attempt to be subtle at all.

Alex was quiet for the rest of lunch, offering fake grins at jokes, pulling his beanie down lower every time he felt guilt. He left with a wave at the very end, his gaze focused on his feet as he walked away, the buzzing of his phone causing his heart to beat out of time. He hates how back and forth he is. He hates when they act like a couple, but likes when they do act loving. Alex hugged himself tightly, mind racing and breathing erratic. His next class he shared with Nick. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He debated just hiding in the bathroom, skipping school, hopping the fence and running away, but he knew he couldn’t. 

Stepping into the cool classroom, Alex gulped, moving his head up a tiny bit. He immediately caught Nick’s eyes. They were indescribable, emotions being blocked by something, something he wanted to get rid of. Alex wanted to hug him, whisper to him that nothing was his or Karl’s fault, that he was the biggest problem, but he couldn’t. He was terrified.

Letting his feet move for him, he subconsciously walked to the seat next to Nick, sitting down before he could realize what he was doing. Something deep in his mind wanted to think he saved the seat for him. A minute smile on his lips, Alex was more relaxed, too busy being in his own head of appreciation that he forgot Nick was directly next to him.

“Alex?”

Fluttering his eyes, Alex tensed up, dizziness engulfing him. “Yeah?”, he croaked, keeping his eyes glued shut as he heard Nick sigh beside him.

“Alex, there’s something wrong and we- me, you, and Karl- we need to talk about it. Please,” Nick sounded desperate, prompting Alex to look at him for a brief second. Before he could continue, the teacher started the class, making Nick look at her. Alex took this as a chance to evade any more questions. He took out his materials and kept his eyes focused on the lady speaking, his face falling when he heard his friend sigh beside him.

Alex spent the class writing random words down, pretending to be working as he thought about what was going to happen. Nick’s genuinely upset face was burned into his psyche. Alex tried to reason with himself, reason why he’s been so upset, why he’s been distancing himself, why he can’t just be happy for them. He wants them to be happy. He wants them to always feel loved and cared for. He wants them to be on a constant cloud nine. He loves them.

Sitting there, next to Nick, filled Alex with a weird feeling. Being physically close to him, which he hasn’t gotten to be in a while, made him feel like was burning. The flames enveloping his body, scorching his skin, peeling away his freezing walls. He was close enough that if he kicked out his leg, he could intertwine their ankles. He could grab Nick’s hand, hold it until their hands broke by the wrist. Alex missed being this close to him, way more than he realized.

The shrill noise of the bell pierced Alex’s ears, causing him to gulp, his dry throat hurting him. He shut his eyes, letting the noises of students laughing cover his mind. The sounds of desks scraping across the tiled floors, the scuffling of shoes, the slamming of lockers, all of it filled his mind. He wanted to sit and listen, block out any thoughts, every thought. He wanted to lose himself in the combination of sounds emitting from around him.

It was semi peaceful. Sitting in his own world with the commotion keeping him inside his head. It felt nice. 

“We gotta get to next period. Alex?”, Nick softly shook him, his voice penetrating through all the ruckus. Blinking, Alex looked up at him, up at his eyes. He stared into them, feeling his throat close up as the fire nipped at his skin. Seeing them pour bottled up emotion, emotions that were for Alex, and only for Alex, made his heart completely stop. He struggled to nod.

They all were on Karl’s bed, their bodies squished together so that they could all fit. Of course, Alex was sitting on the outside, his body shutting down as Nick and Karl watched him. He felt his brain combust, Nick’s foot pressing up against his thigh, poking and prodding him. Karl and him sat farther away from each other as usual, making Alex feel beyond upset. It was his fault. He caused all this tension, all this trouble, all this mess. He felt like he was getting a fever.

Alex pressed his palm on his forehead, bowing his head, taking in a deep breath. He could feel the bed moving, someone shuffling around. Slender but warm arms abruptly wrapped around his torso, a head delicately resting on his shoulders. Alex’s breath hitched, grasping at his hair that poked outside his beanie, his vision blurring. He rapidly closed and opened his eyes, concentrating on staying perfectly still. 

He could tell it was Karl, he knew it was by the softness of his sweater and the size of his chest. He hugged him with such softness, like Alex was a frail porcelain doll. He chased the touch, sinking back into it, his nose tingling. He didn’t want to leave Karl’s arms. He just wanted to wallow in his warmth, forgetting about everything but the feeling of safety. 

“Do you think we can talk now?”, Karl murmured into his ear, his hushed voice sending goosebumps down Alex’s entire body. He nodded, not trusting his words in the slightest. Karl released him from his hold, facing Nick, not sensing Alex’s disappointment. 

“Okay, okay so… Let’s start off simple. Did we do something?”, Nick hesitantly spoke, like he was terrified that one mistake would break Alex. At this point, that could possibly be the truth. 

Alex took in a shaky breath, trying to compose himself, trying to find the words that he himself didn’t have. “No,” he said simply, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He heard Karl harshly exhale from behind him. “If anything- if, if anything, it’s been me.”

“What does that mean?”, Karl asked, his voice splitting Alex’s brain in half, the sad tone destroying him.

“I don’t know.”

“That doesn’t help us, Alex,” Nick cautiously said, scooting a bit closer to him. Alex sharply inhaled through his nose, tears tempting to fall.

“There’s something wrong with me.”

Silence filled the room. Not a single noise was in the air, everyone’s breathing haltering. It was deafening, the buzzing in Alex’s mind wouldn’t falter. The miserable stillness of the world ate him up alive. The sun was still high in the sky, shimmering through Karl’s window, shining directly onto Alex. He let out a quavery breath, cutting the quietness with a sharp knife.

“I don’t know what is wrong with me. I just see you guys being a couple, and I’m completely fine with it, just,” Alex’s voice cracked, tears welling up. “I don’t know. I feel weird. It’s not jealousy, or uh, or disgust. I don’t know what it is,” a single tear fell as his voice became raspy. “I look at you two and my heart hurts and it feels like it’s being set on fire. I know I love you guys, you definitely know that, but something is happening to my brain.”

Alex felt Karl’s arms wrap around him once again, uncertain and unsure of what it would do. He also felt Nick’s hand on his leg, trying to provide comfort without invading his space. If Alex wasn’t trying so desperately to not cry, he would be smiling. He would be smiling at Nick being considerate, even if he already knows he’s always welcomed to be fully affectionate towards him. The motion of Nick rubbing random squiggles into his pants was calming, like he was encouraging him to continue. Alex leaned back into Karl, letting a few more tears fall.

“I’m not sure if I feel left out, or that I’m just single and upset, or I'm just an asshole. I see you guys and tally up how often you kiss or hug or touch. It feels so weird and gross to even say that out loud, but it’s true. I just-”, a sob left Alex’s mouth, prompting Karl to hug him even tighter. “I think of you kissing and it makes my body- it makes my body burn. It isn’t hatred, it’s a nice burn, but I don’t know what it is. I just don’t know anything and I’m getting so fucking sick of it,” anger was rising in his body, wiping the oncoming flow of tears with aggression.

Nick lifted his hand to grab Alex’s hand gently, bringing it away from his face that was starting to become raw and red. The crying hit him even harder, sniffling, struggling to keep his composure. Nick then cupped Alex’s face, persuading him to look at him. He tried to blink away tears, his vision clearing the slightest bit, just enough to see Nick’s soft smile. More tears started to fall, faster.

“I want to be there for you guys, being away from you and avoiding you two hurt so fucking much. It never felt right, I always felt guilty. It made me wanna throw up,” Alex tried to take another breath in, Karl’s grip on his midsection heating his already burning body, Nick’s hand warming up his face. Alex closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of them being so close to one another, touching him with endless amounts of love. All of it was beginning to be too much.

“I just- I just want you guys by me, with me, at all times,” Alex now was just letting any thought leave his mouth, as many as he could clearly say. “I want you guys, I want you guys so m-much and I don’t know why. I see your faces and I can’t help but sm-smile. I hear either of you laugh and I g-get butterflies. Being with you two feels like pure heaven, but hell is mixed in somehow,” he was rambling, choking on his words a bit, his senses exploding with something he’s never recognized before.

“Fuck, I love you guys. You make me so fucking happy it’s unbelievable, but seeing you two kiss and hug and be so affectionate makes me feel awful. I feel awful cause I- cause I, I’m just,” Alex shuttered, a loud sob releasing, Karl tenderly drawing circles on his stomach as Nick continued to wipe his tears away with his thumb. “I’m in love with you guys.”

Alex stopped talking, his own words startling him. He felt scared, his sobs becoming more violently as Karl and Nick stopped moving. Nothing was heard but his own cries, driving him insane. “Oh god… I’m in love, I’m in love with you two,” he stammered out, panic settling in his body completely. He started to wiggle out Karl’s grasp, hopelessly trying to get away. Alex’s brain was screaming insults and profanity at himself, like he was exploding from the inside out. His heart was beating dangerously faster, thrashing around a bit, finally breaking free from Karl and Nick.

He fell onto the floor, taking a moment to compose himself enough to stand up. Alex attempted to get to the door, run out of there, never dealing with his revelation of his. Before he could take more than two steps, Nick had a death grip of a hug from behind, keeping him stationary. Alex felt him bury his face on his neck, the moment feeling illegal and intimate. Karl had appeared in front of him, holding his face lightly, taking Nick’s previous job of wiping away his tears. Alex couldn’t breathe.

Karl leaned in, kissing Alex’s nose, hovering for a moment. Alex wasn’t breathing, his eyes trained on how Karl looked at his lips for a millisecond. Karl moved to his cheeks, leaving benevolent kisses wherever he trailed. They all shared the same air, all feeling the heat off the others, all of it making Alex lose it entirely. He couldn’t handle this. He couldn’t process a single thing. He didn’t know what to do.

“We’re in love with you, too,” Nick proclaimed into his neck, muffled to the point Alex thought he imagined it.

“Yeah, we are in love with you. Seeing you ignore and avoid us hurt so much,” Karl whispered, shifting backwards, only to the point where he could see Alex’s entire face. 

Alex felt dizzy, his head killing him, his eyes and throat hurting from crying. He didn’t know what he was feeling, whether it was relief, anger, or confusion, he didn’t know. “Why were you two so- so loving in front of me? You would kiss in front of me and I’d have to pretend everything was fine. I had to protect myself from the inevitability of losing you two to each other,” he tried to hold back everything, drilling into his mind that this wasn’t real, that everything happening was just a sick dream he would wake up from. He shut his eyes.

“It started off as us genuinely wanting to be affectionate, but then it turned into trying to get your attention. Karl and I wanted you to look at us and think about anything at all. Just seeing us kiss and hold hands, we hoped that you would question what you wanted.”

“That sounds so fucking stupid,” Alex laughed out a cry, feeling Nick softly hit him. Karl giggled, coming closer and closer to his lips.

“Well, it worked didn’t it?”, his breath fanned over his lips, sending Alex emotions haywire. He opened his eyes, gazing into light ones, diving into the deep end. It was like he was swimming in a pool, the water cool in contrast to the burning sun. Peaceful, but cautious of the possibility of drowning. Alex wanted to swim down to the bottom, lie on the pool floor, resisting floating up. He couldn’t stop himself for trying to reach the sun.

Trying to reach Nick and Karl.

A week has gone by since the confession. Things have been going very smoothly, but slow. Alex has been easing into his feelings, figuring out how he can express his emotions, whatever they happened to be. He definitely was happier, a smile practically never leaving his face, but he was still confused on how everything even happened. It all sprung up quickly in his opinion, but he couldn’t complain.

Karl’s head was in his lap, reading something off his phone as Alex played with his hair. Nick had his face pressed up against the crook of Alex’s neck, periodically placing warm kisses, his chapped lips leaving marks of love. Alex couldn’t help but grin, sinking into Nick’s chest a little bit more as Karl loudly yawned. 

Gradually, Alex had become tired, alongside Karl. He nudged the tired boy in his lap, making him sit up, a dopey smile glued onto their faces. Alex observed him and his eyes, bringing his hand to pull Karl in. His smile grew wider as he placed his lips onto Karl’s, softly kissing him like he would break if he didn’t. Nick chuckled from behind, running his finger down the side of Alex’s hip.

“You guys are cute,” he mumbled before placing a kiss of his own on the nape of Alex’s neck. Karl deepened the kiss after hearing Nick’s comment, pressing harder, steadily holding Alex’s chin. Heat was flowing through his body, like his blood was made of warm honey. Alex was stuck to Karl and Nick, their bodies melding into one source of warmth. He sighed as he pecked Karl’s lips one more time before stopping the kiss, his stupidly in love expression causing Karl to giggle.

Karl scooted closer, shifting his weight to be fully on Alex, sitting on his lap. It was crowded and uncomfortable, but they didn’t mind. He threw his arms haphazardly over Alex’s shoulders, accidentally hitting Nick in the face, hearing a soft groan. Nick snuggled impossibly closer to Alex, bringing his lips up to kiss Karl’s hand. Having a tight grip around Karl’s hips, Alex looked up at him, beaming.

They stayed like that for a while, sharing kisses and warm breaths, creating a home in each others’ space. It was starting to get late, the need for rest filling their minds. Soon, they had rearranged on Nick’s large bed, pressed together, already in comfy enough clothes to sleep. Karl grabbed the back on Alex’s shirt, dragging him to his chest, tangling their legs. Nick had his arms outstretched, attempting to hold both of them in his arms. 

Giggling, Alex tilted his head back to look at Nick’s full face, his features muddled by the darkness. He could still make out the lovesick smile plastered onto his face, making him swoon. His body reached out to Nick, kissing his lips with pure infatuation. Alex pecked Nick’s lips over and over until he began to feel sleepy, resting his head on Nick’s chest. Bringing them closer to him, Nick whispered a goodnight to a fast asleep Karl and a drifting Alex. The last Alex heard before falling into the land of dreams and slumber were three small words. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i truly did get hit with this ship and dropped everything for the past couple of days to write this lol this ship needs more love


End file.
